Black Roses
by Inutenshi no Shi
Summary: Valentine's Day rolls around and Sakura plans to be alone. Can Sasuke convince her to reconsider? rated for possible limeyness later on
1. Chapter 1

**Inutenshi: Alright! My first shot at Naruto fanfiction. I know I haven't updated my other fic, but I'm trying here. Once I get these Naruto ones up,I probably be able to concentrate more on it.**

**Sasuke: Yeah right...You'll probablyforget all about it by tomorrow.**

**Inutenshi: O.o...-.-''' Not this again...No matter how much I love you guys, you just can't pop in and interrupt me while putting up my intro.**

**Sakura: You don't love us...T.T**

**Inutenshi: Oh don't say that. How bout we get icecream later?**

**Sakura: Yay!**

**Sasuke: I don't like sweets...**

**Inutenshi: I'll get you a frozen tomatoe juice or something.**

**Sasuke:...Fine...**

* * *

**Black Roses**

Seven ninja stood together on the bridge of the Fire Country's boarder awaiting the arrival of the Kazekage. They weren't exactly jumping for joy at the news of his return, but they still knew that he was needed at this year's chuunin exam and wouldn't complain. Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto flirted with Haruno Sakura, each trying to best the other in their flattery while Sakura replied nonchalantly and gave Uchiha Sasuke a pleading look for help. He merely sat back and watched in amusement.

Hyuuga Hinata on the other hand was fidgeting like a madwoman, pacing back and forth with an eager yet concerned expression on her pale face.

"Sit down Hinata-chan." Sakura said with a weary smile, interrupting her admirers. "You'll wear yourself out before the Kazekage gets here and we still have to escort him to Konoha."

The pale eyed kunoichi stopped before the medic, hands clasped together and face full of worry.

"B-but what if he gets attacked on his way here? You know his people still don't really like him." She fretted. "What if his party was attacked and he was assassinated or kidnapped?"

Her eyes widened in sudden fear.

"What if he's forgotten about me and found some other girl in his own country?"

Kiba popped up beside her and delivered a strong pat to her shoulder.

"Don't you worry about that, Hinata." He said with a toothy grin. "If he did, me, Akamaru, and Shino will beat some sense into him. Right, guys?"

The knee high dog barked in approval and Shino gave his usual blank stare. Hinata smiled and opened her mouth to reply when Naruto shouted out the Kazekage's arrival.

Beside the tall figure shrouded in a sand-colored cloak with a large gourd resting on his back, where two other ninja dressed in black with the bottom of their faces covered. The Hyuuga successor shook in her sandals and wrung her hands nervously. The three figures stopped just before the bridge and the Kazekage tilted back his hood revealing his blue-grey eyes and the blood red bangs hanging in front of them.

"Hinata …"

Hinata smiled and bolted towards the cloaked man. She ducked passed the two ninja guarding him and jumped into the Kazekage's arms.

"Gaara-chan, you've gotten taller again." She huffed with a playful pout as she stood on the balls of her feet, the top of her head only reaching his lips.

"Ah, but it seems you are only getting shorter, koi." He replied with a kiss to her pale forehead.

The kunoichi frowned, flushed and shrunk back to normal height. She delivered a sharp poke to his stomach and he flinched. A smiled crept onto her face when she realized that his sand armor was down, something he only did for her.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke muttered impatiently.

Sakura frowned at the Jounin.

"Sasuke let them have a moment together. Gaara-sama hasn't been able to find the time to come see Hinata in a while." She scowled. "Besides…It's nice to see a happy couple at this time of year."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised in question. "What are you talking about?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, propped her elbows on the bridge rail, and rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Gaara-sama came here to finish the peace treaty with our Hokage, watch the final exam, then spend Valentine's Day with Hinata."

"Oh really?" He inquired. "And which of your fan-boys will you spend tomorrow with?"

The medic's expression didn't falter, but her sullen green orbs opened half way to stare at the large river passing below as she whispered.

"No one…"

"Seriously? You're not the kind of person I'd expect to blow off such a thing." He said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, well, there's no one I really feel like being with tomorrow." She replied, stretching her arms forward. "I'll probably just train all day like last year. Or maybe I'll finish unpacking in my new apartment. I don't know yet."

Now Sasuke was a little more interested in this conversation.

"I thought you were with Naruto last Valentine's Day."

Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah right. He just said that to get back at Lee for claiming he was with me the year before."

Okay, maybe a little more than interested.

"You mean to tell me you've missed two Valentine's Days?"

She held up four fingers in reply.

"My last Valentine's Day with someone was with Kakashi Sensei and that was because you had disappeared, Naruto was training with Jiraiya that week, and Anko was out looking for leads on Orochimaru." She paused. "Not much happened. Just lunch, a quick training session, and dinner. He read his book the whole time."

"Ah…"

Kiba's impatient shouts brought everyone to attention.

"Come on people! We ain't got all day! The Chuunin exam starts in three hours!"

* * *

"Sakura-san? If you're not busy tomorrow maybe we can spend some time together."

"Sakura-chan, you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

"I don't know you guys. I…"

"Come on! Please? You can decide where we go."

"I said I don't…"

"It'll be fun!"

"Hey!"

Sasuke lent in over Sakura and looked between the two ninja on either side of her.

"Stop harassing her and be quiet. Some of us want to watch this without you idiots arguing over a stupid holiday." He said and sat back in his seat with an annoyed sigh.

Sakura looked back at him and mouth a thank you. He merely nodded back.

"Sakura! Over here!" called Ino, waving as she dragged Shikamaru down the steps.

The blonde kunoichi stopped, dropped her boyfriend, and tried to squeeze in between Sakura and Lee. She looked at Naruto and asked very politely,

"Naruto, would you please move over one seat? I'd really like to sit with Sakura and Lee can't move."

The other blonde did as he was asked and found a new unexpected seat on the steps. Before he could get back up, Sakura slipped into his seat with Ino next to her and so he had to slip in next to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

She smiled in thanks to her best friend and received a forehead poke.

"Learn to control your fan-boys Sakura." Ino scolded.

"I'm trying Ino." She replied with a pathetic smile. "I really am."

A loud groan and a few cheers erupted from the stands as one of the competing ninja below was blasted in the face with a fistful of chakra.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Konohamaru!" Hooted Naruto.

Said genin grinned and finished off his opponent with his Konohamaru Rendan.

"Yeah! That's the way!" He called proudly. "Pretty good, huh guys? I taught him that one myself."

"Didn't you also teach him your Sexy no Jutsu, Harem no Jutsu, and all your retarded homemade jutsu?" Sasuke asked mockingly, earning a round of chuckles and giggles.

"Hey! I beat the old Hokage and Ero-Sennin with that technique! You have no right to-" Naruto retorted.

"Anyhow," Ino interrupted. "I was going to ask you guys if you were coming to my annual Valentine's Day party?"

"Aw, come on Ino!" Shikamaru whined. "Do you have to have one EVERY year?"

The pale blonde turned towards her boyfriend with her arms folded, scowl in place.

"As a matter of fact, I do Shikamaru." She retorted. "And you have the honor of being DJ for the night."

"Man!" He whined even more, slouching in his seat. "Troublesome party. Troublesome woman..."

"I love you too, koi." Ino giggled and turned back to Sakura. "Will you come too? Everyone loved your piano skills last year. Sad though they were."

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked.

_Sad? Why?_

"Sakura you never told me you played piano." He said slightly interested.

His teammate looked up at him quizzically in slight astonishment.

"Well..." She started, then smiled. "You never asked me."

The Uchiha heir stared at her intently, brow slightly furrowed in thought. She'd been his teammate since they were preteens and yet the only things he really knew about her was that she had perfect chakra control, was a great medic, and that she cared for him enough to stand by his side when he returned from Orochimaru, even when everyone else turned against him. To be honest...he was almost ashamed of himself for not knowing more about his partner.

"Well, I knew you played piano Sakura-chan!" Naruto boasted. "Unlike this Sasuke bastard, I'm interested about my teammate's well-being."

A stream of blood followed the blonde ninja's head as he flew up and flipped upside down in his seat. Sakura cracked her knuckles in satisfaction and sat back down.

"That was very rude of you Naruto." She scolded in a motherly fashion. "And for the record, I'm not going with you or Lee tomorrow. So stop arguing!"

While the two fan-boys pouted, Shikamaru muttered about something troublesome, and Ino high fived Sakura in approval, Sasuke wondered to himself.

_Has she really been alone all these years? She had two of the most loyal, strong, slightly odd ninjas in the whole Fire Nation at her feet and she chose neither of them?_

He couldn't help, but laugh at himself and remember all the girls who had laid themselves at his feet and begged for even just a glance in their direction.

"Deja vu..." He muttered.

"What was that Sasuke?" The bubblegum haired girl asked.

"Nothing...Just talking to myself..."

* * *

After the Chuunin exam was complete and the passing students were given their uniforms, Sasuke found himself walking through town, head hung low in thought and hands in his pockets. Sakura was different. Not as in she had matured, which she finally had, but more like she wasn't even Sakura anymore. At least not the one he remembered leaving behind.

Left behind...

Just as he felt...The entire Uchiha family, including Itachi, was now resting in peace.

...Save for him...The sole survivor.

Though he was no longer alone, he still felt empty every time he stepped into his own home. Inside he always hoped that one day he'd walk in and hear his mother's gentle voice welcoming him home and telling him to wash before dinner was served, his father asking him how his training went, and his brother calling him over only to poke his forehead as usual.

But alas...not all dreams can come true.

Did she feel like that too? Her silly hopes dashed away by one person? Though they probably weren't that silly to her.

"What do you think you're doing here fuzzy-eyebrows?"

"I am picking out flowers for my lovely Sakura-san…Do you think she likes lotus?"

"Are you kidding me! She likes sakura much better…I think…"

"But that's so…corny…"

"You wanna talk about corny, look at your hair!"

Sasuke directed his attention to the flower shop he'd just passed and the two squabbling ninja in front of it.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day two top ninja would argue about flowers…"

Lee and Naruto turned to the other boy, both faces tinged pink with shame.

"What's it to you, jerk?" Naruto fumed. "It's not like you have anyone to give flowers to."

The Uchiha boy gave him a look of distaste and walked passed him, into the shop. Lee and Naruto looked at each other curiously before following after him. He was standing before a glass door that held a variety of roses behind it.

Red, white, yellow, pink…They all looked nice…he guessed. But they weren't what he was looking for. He had something a little darker in mind.

"Hello kind sirs!" said the cheerful shop keeper. "Do you need any help?"

"I'll have a lotus please."

"Sakura for me!"

"…Do your roses…get any darker?"

All eyes landed on Sasuke, who continued staring at the flowers behind the glass.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"Yeah! There's no such thing as a rose dark than red!"

The shopkeeper cleared his throat.

"Actually," He started. "I think we have just what you need. Kairi!"

A younger red headed girl came out from the back room.

"Yeah boss?"

"Tend to these two while I show this young man what he's looking for."

"Yes sir!"

Sasuke followed the owner into a room near the back. The light inside was dimmer than the main store and was slightly colder. The man took out a set of keys and unlocked another glass door, releasing a much colder gust than the others. Sasuke watched as he stepped inside and pluck a flower from its coordinated bunch.

"Is this more of what you were looking for sir?" He asked handing it over to the Jounin.

Sasuke held it delicately, as if it were made of glass. The stem was strong with very few thorns and three soft, almost velvety leaves. The petals were jet black, just like his hair and felt like they'd been made of the softest silk.

"Perfect." He muttered. "I'll take three of these and a red one."

"You have very unique tastes sir." The shopkeeper said more as a complement than an insult.

The three male ninja left the shop, flowers in hand. Naruto and Lee bickered over who would steal Sakura's heart that year while Sasuke turned his back and head towards home. As he walked, his eyes drifted to the small paper wrapped bouquet he held on to.

He lifted it up to eye level and said, "Does she even like roses?...Why am I talking to flowers?"

* * *

**Inutenshi: Yay! Chappieone done! This'll probably be only two chapters long. Three at the most. And since I'm so lazy I'm giving my favorite characters that randomly pop out of my head to help with my intros and outros nicknames. Sakura is Saku.**

**Saku: Yay!**

**Inutenshi: A our beloved Sasuke-kun will be called Sassy!**

**Sassy:...You are going to die...very slowly...and painfully...**

**Saku: (huggle) C'mon Sassy-kun. It's cute!**

**Sassy: And you...Well...(blush) I'll figure out yourpunishment later...**

**Inutenshi: Yeah...You have fun with that...Ahem. Since I'm on Thanks Giving break, I'll have sometime to myself so chap two should be up by tomorrow or Friday...I like reviews. They help me sleep at night. Lots of luvz to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inutenshi: Ah! So sorry!I meant to update sooner! Ah! I feel horrible!**

**Sassy: Quit whining! Its supposed to be a happy day!**

**Saku: O.o...And how is today happy?**

**Sassy: Why...ITS NATIONAL I LOVE YOU DAY! (hugs saku) I LOVE YOU SAKURA!**

**Inutenshi: O.o...Okay...Who slipped Sassy the happy pills?**

**Saku: Uh...Sasuke? As much as I like the attention...1:You need to get off the anti-depressants. And 2: National I love you Day ended 2 hours and 43 minutes ago.**

**Sassy: Wait...It almost 3 in the morning! Ah crap! (happy pills wear off, goes to bed) **

**Inutenshi: Oooookay. Lets get this started!**

* * *

An empty cardboard box thumped and skid across the floor as Sakura kicked it aside and made her way over to the last part of her daily exercise. Her fingertips, devoid of long nails, smoothed over the buttons of her stereo before passing over and pressing the next button. The sound of electric guitars and steadily beating drums emerged as she jumped up to reach the pull-up bar bolted to her wall and clutched it tightly in her wrapped hands. She inhaled deeply as she pulled herself up then exhaled as she let herself down, exercising and meditating at the same time. Training herself while sorting through her daily schedule. 

Since it was Valentine's Day, almost everyone would be busy, including her teachers. No missions or partnered training today. Her apartment was finally finished save for the empty box she'd kicked, the unplugged T.V. and little electronics randomly placed about the room. After this her daily training would be pretty much done. Naruto and Lee had stopped by with flowers, but both seemed as desperate as usual. She'd declined both of them and received many complaints which resulted in her slamming the door in their faces. Sakura didn't want to be mean, but their obsession was getting to be a little ridiculous. Ino's offer of the party was still available, but she doubted that she'd go anyway.

So another year alone it was.

Well…Sasuke probably didn't have anything to do since he wasn't into such 'pointless' things. Maybe he'd consider training with her or just hanging out or something.

She paused from a moment…then let herself drop back to the floor.

"Yeah, right." She sighed heavily as she unwrapped her sore hands and disappeared down the hall, into her room. "Five years as teammates and he still won't give me a second thought."

The digital clock in her room showed the time in bright green letters. 5:47pm and it was already dark. Of course. It was still winter after all.

Her dark green shorts and black half mesh tube top fluttered to the floor. Her blinds were closed to anyone who might want a peep through the window, leaving her room bathed in near darkness if not for the night lightbeside thekeyboardin the corner. The bathroom she entered was simple.

Dark blue walls with no pattern, a sink, cabinet, toilet, and a bath tub/shower with a dark blue curtain. Slipping in under the hot water, she gave no thought to the fact that no makeup or hair supplies littered the counter nor were the cabinet filled with bottle after bottle of body wash and perfume. Just some off the shelf medication, dental stuff, deodorant, and a first aid kit. All a shinobi really needed. She'd given up her competition of beauty long ago and stuffed all her make up and accessories, except for a few plain scrunchies, in the back of her closet.

Dedicated ninja didn't dwell on such things when there was training and missions to be done. Sakura had learned that the hard way. Her pink locks had eventually grown back to their original length and she'd finally grown into her forehead a little more. And neither should a ninja let their emotions control their actions. But then again, that was a rule that all ninja eventually broke.

Tossing the painful reminder aside, she rinsed the conditioner from her hair, stopped the shower and stepped out. A fuzzy white towel used to dry her off was cast aside, damp from its duties, as she dug out some clothes.A dark red half sleeve shirt and a loose black half shin length skirt. Simple and comfortable.

At home she was free to stretch out, free from her ever persistent friends that would smother her with concern at the slightest hint of depression or change. Here she didn't have to put on a mask and perform.

Here…she was free from him…Him and his stupid pride, rejection, insults, criticism, smart-ass comments, and overall brooding attitude and good looks that made him oh so appealing.

Sure Sakura still liked Sasuke. Hell, she even still loved him despite his betrayal on their hometown and disregard for her feelings. They were still teammates, Naruto, Sasuke, and herself, and always looked out for each other, but she was still the one who was left behind and needed rescuing most. Even after all the years of training and improving, she stillfound herself running after them, just barely catching them by their heels before she fell face first in the dirt.

It hurt to accept it, but she'd never truly be like them. She'd never be able to fight like them or defend herself, no matter how hard the Hokage trained her. She'd never be good enough...

Keeping that in mind, she snatched up her brush and combed her hair fiercely as she slipped down the hall and into the kitchen. The apple she took from the fridge nearly broke to pieces in her tight fist as she tore a chunk from it, chewing it angrily.

Stupid holiday...Stupid memories...Stupid emotions!

Why couldn't she just cut out her heart and be done with the constant torture? Why couldn't she make it stop interfering with her duties so she could just get on with life? Why did it always remind her of him? Why did he have to invade her every thought? Why did he torment her so? Why couldn't he and her stupid feelings just go away?

In a fit of rage, she slapped the brush on the counter and the apple was cast out of her grip where it exploded against the apartment door.

"Sasuke no Baka!"

* * *

Sasuke's hand was still, poised in mid-knock on Sakura's apartment door. Yes, he'd heard the smack of whatever had hit the door. And after hearing the person he'd come to see curse his name, he was a little wary of proceeding to even touch the hunk of painted wood. 

The hand holding the bouquet clenched.

But he wasn't going to make his walk across town a waste of time. He could at least see what made her so angry with him. Sasuke was sure he hadn't done anything jerkish to her…recently.

His pale knuckles struck the door twice. They pulled back to hit a third time, but the door was wrenched opened, followed by a loud and angry,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

…Silence…

"Um…" He paused. "Hey?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Um…Did…I come at a bad time?" The slightly stunned Uchiha asked.

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head. "N-no…Um…What are you doing here?"

"I...Well..." He started, keeping the flowers slightly behind him. "I stopped by to see what you were up to."

Oh? Well...Come in."

She stepped aside and let him enter. Shutting the door behind her, Sakura slipped into the kitchen to get her unexpected guest a drink.

"Um...You can throw your coat wherever you want." She called.

Sasuke shrugged off his trench coat and set it over a chair as he brushed the wrinkles from his dark blue sweater and looked about at the plain apartment. To his left was a living room. It had a couch, a recliner, a table, a T.V. with a DVD player and a playstation 2 "(Does she really play with that thing?)", and training equipment neatly organized to fit. To his left was the kitchen counter, over which he could see Sakura searching for tea mix and in front of him was a short hallway with only two rooms, the bedroom and bathroom. The walls were a pale cream color or off white, he couldn't tell by the dim lights coming from the kitchen and small lamp on the table. They were the only light source since the blinds and curtains were shut and the sun had already set.

Turning to look at the door, he saw the remains of the apple sliding down the door.

"Here." His teammate said softly as she handed him the cup of steaming tea.

"Thanks." He replied with equal softness, taking the cup from her and watching as she cleaned the apple off the door. "Um…"

When she was done, had thrown the destroyed fruit away and came back to him with her own drink, Sasuke held up the paper-wrapped flowers.

"These are for you…"

Sakura almost spit out her tea.

"W-what?"

"I got these for you." The male ninja said, becoming slightly annoyed by her incredious expression and almost shoved them at her before stuffing his free hand in his black jeans and taking a sip of his tea.

She took the unexpected gift in her unoccupied hand, her eyes still wide with astonishment. The sight of the black roses surrounding the single red one made her chest ache in an unfamiliar manner. Especially the black ones, the like of which she'd never seen before, nor even knew existed.

"Sasuke…How did….Why did you-"

"I just…" He interrupted, half lidded eyes peering over the lip of the cup. "I just didn't think you should be alone today…I mean…It _is _Valentine's Day."

"But I thought you didn't concern yourself with stuff like this."

He huffed proudly and turned his head to the side.

"I'll concern myself with whatever I wish to." He said and took a gulp of the still hot drink, not showing any hint of comfort even though it was probably burning his tongue.

She smirked knowingly.

"Uchiha Sasuke...Are you asking me to go out with you?"

The blood rose to his cheeks either from the heat of the tea or from embarrassment. She couldn't tell.

"So what if I am?"

Sakura's smirk softened to a sweet smile as she nodded and moved into the kitchen. Sasuke let out a heavy, relieved sigh and followed closely behind her. A nice sized vase was set upon the counter and she proceeded to remove the wrappings.

Sasuke watched in faint amusement while he sipped more of his drink. His eyes followed her soft pale hands as she lifted each rose and handled it carefully. They watched as her fingertips brushed the sleek petals of a single black rose and her chest rise and fall as she inhaled its unique scent. A slight blush dressed his face when he found himself staring inappropriately.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, cradling her finger in her other hand.

"What? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked monotonously, the blush fading away.

She nodded modestly, pointing at the last black rose that lay on the paper. A single thorn stood up out of the stem proudly as a drop of crimson slid down it. The jounin sighed heavily, setting down his cup as he took her injured appendage and stared at the blood beading up from the cut.

"You know…in the language of roses…" He spoke softly and closed his lips around the bloody digit, causing Sakura to take in a sharp breath.

She felt heat creeping through her body, starting from her finger to the top of her head and soles of her feet, staining her cheeks and turning her insides to mush. Her heart was pounding so hard and her legs quivered slightly. She feared that she would collapse right here on the kitchen floor. This was so…Un-Sasuke…like…

/OMIGOD! Is this happening/ Inner Sakura squealed. /Do something girl! SAY SOMETHING/

She would've if she could only find her voice, but the increasing heat had melted that too. All she could do was gape like a fish begging for water. Sasuke's mouth slowly pulled away and he looked her straight in the eye.

"Thorns mean danger…" He whispered darkly.

Oh yeah…Definitely un-Sasuke like. Can you say MOODSWING?

Inner Sakura had nothing to say and regular Sakura was barely getting sounds out.

W-was…was he…THE Uchiha Sasuke…flirting with her!

Had he done this a few years ago she would've swooned the moment he took her hand. But she wasn't like that any more. No siree! She was much more mature than that! Yes sir. She was going to stand up to him and his jerkish attitude, awkward mood swings, and all in all sexiness!

...Super Mega Blush!

"Something wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked teasingly. "Your face looks like a tomato."

/SPEAK DAMN IT/ Inner Sakura screamed. /Don't just stand there looking like a freakin' fish/

Her mouth opened and a choked sound came out. She closed her mouth, cleared her throat, and tried again.

"I...I uh...ahem I'm fine..."

"You sure?" He questioned, pulling her slightly closer and placing his other hand upon her pale forehead. "You're warm. We could just stay here tonight if you like and...find something else to do."

She didn't miss the slight smile that spread across his lips. Oh how she wanted to slap that look off his face...or grab him and kiss him until their lips bled, which ever came first. Instead she opted for getting out of her lonely apartment.

"Um...No I'm fine...Just uh...uh...let me get my coat and shoes." Sakura said as she slip passed him and almost ran to the sanctuary of her room.

Sasuke stayed behind in the kitchen, still grinning.

"(That was easy enough.)" He thought proudly and stepped into the living room to grab his coat.

* * *

**Inutenshi: Whoo...So tired...**

**Saku: If you weren't such a creature of the night you wouldn't be so tired! (turns on lights)**

**Inutenshi: (hisses angrily)**

**Saku: (turns the light off) Okay. Have it your way or mistress of the dark.**

**Inutenshi: Damn right I'll have it my way! (Ahem) Anywho. I know Sasuke's acting out of character, but I'm trying to make him seem a little less tense and angry now that Itachi is dead. You know. He can breath a little easier now that his second most difficult task in life is done. I'm pretty sure we all know the first. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY! When you review, don't complain about my other fanfics. The reviews are set up for each individual fanfiction to becommented onand its really rude to review a fanfiction just to nag an author on why the other fanfic hasn't been updated. I don't want any complaints about 'Take Me Home'. If there are, I just might remove it until I feel like putting it back. I don't want to sound mean and I really appreciateall you readers' support, but I don't want to checkthe reviews for this one and find a complaint about having the time to post a fanfic while not updating another. Its annoying and its rude. Sorry for the rant, but I need to make that clear and get it off my chest...Don't know when** **I'll update next, but I'll do what I can. ****I heart you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inutenshi: It's Friday, 10:43pm, and I start Christmas break on Tuesday!**

**Sassy: Yeah!**

**Saku: Yay!**

**Inutenshi: Woot!**

**Sassy: Whoohoo!**

**Saku: Yipee!**

**Inutenshi: This is the last time we eat Cocoa Pebbles this late! XD Wheeeeee!**

**Sassy: Someone quit slipping me anti-depressants! Whoo!**

**Sasu: I'm overly tired! (jumps on Sassy's back) Yeehaw!**

**Inutenshi: Here's the next chappy! Yay! PUDDING! (passes out from sugar rush)**

* * *

They walked quietly, side by side. Black beside red. Calm and relaxed next to blush and fidgeting. They strode through town together, they're boots crunching in the snow covered side walk. All was calm and quiet. The streets were nearly empty while friends and couples remained warm inside their homes or wherever they'd decided to be. It was snowing lightly, the flakes catching on the hair and clothes of unsuspecting people outside. Puffs of steam escaped with every soft breath and noses and cheeks were painted light pink form the chill. 

Sakura's cheeks were the shade of her hair as she walked beside her unexpected date, her bare hands clasped together in front of her. Inside her long red jacket, she was shivering and goose bumps were popping up everywhere. Sasuke, on the other hand, was quite warm in his grey mittens and scarf. His eyes fell on her quivering lips and hands that rubbed together unconsciously.

"Cold?" He asked, hiding his smirk behind the scarf as she shot him a dark look.

A small chuckle escaped him as he stopped, slipped off his gloves and scarf, and held it out to her. She too stopped and looked at the offerings in confusion.

"Put them on." He commanded.

"But…won't you get cold?" She protested.

He merely shrugged and said, "I'll live."

Sakura took the garments and stared at them thoughtfully before handing him the left glove back. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Our uncovered hands will keep each other's warm." She said with a sweet smile that earned her one in return.

Sasuke slipped the glove on and reached out for her uncovered hand, but instead got the end of his long scarf wrapped around his neck. The other end was fastened around Sakura's, hiding her smile, but not the glow in her face that told him she was.

"Sharing is caring." Sasuke laughed slightly at the cheesy comment, but clasped her hand and pulled her along beside him none the less.

"So where do you want to eat?" He asked. "Please don't say Ichiraku."

Sakura put on a fake pout and sighed.

"Okay…" Then she smiled and pointed to a restaurant down the street. "There. They have the best poki jyu."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"The best _what_?"

"Poki Jyu!" She answered excitedly. "Shredded seaweed on top of the rice, then tuna poki is put on top. It's reeeeeeaaaally good!"

He just shrugged. "Fine. I'll take your word for it."

"Yay!" She squealed happily as she nearly dragged him to the restaurant.

Little did the poor Uchiha know that after that night, he'd probably never taste again.

After the waiter showed them their table, Sasuke helped Sakura out of her jacket, lightly brushing her almost bare shoulders. The shirt she'd changed into was black, long sleeved, and had a very open neck that left her soft, pale skin vulnerable to him should decide to taste it some time that night…

…No more Icha Icha Paradise for you Sasuke Uchiha…

This was just a date between to good friends…with one slowly trying to seduce the other.

They both ordered hot chocolate to warm up. Neither liked coffee. Too bitter even with cream and sugar. Sakura made most of the conversation while they waited for their order, most of which was about all that happened while Sasuke was gone and small gossip about in-team couplings.

"So the lazy bum is finally settling down?" Sasuke mused. "Never thought I'd live to see the day.

Sakura giggled. "Well, it was Shika and Ino's dads that made the arrangement. Their moms are making the plans."

"And neither is complaining?"

She shrugged in reply. "They were at each other's throats for the first week, but they've quieted down a lot." A bright smile found her lips. "They're already betting when they'll have their first kid and if it'll be boy or girl."

Sasuke sighed, but laughed. "Oh please…"

"If it's a girl between February and July Ino picks the godparents. Shikamaru picks if it's a boy between August and the January the next year."

"Have they decided who yet?"

She shook her head just as the waiter arrived.

"Enjoy." The young man said with a smile and left.

Sasuke eyed the meal suspiciously. It looked hot…really really hot. He was almost afraid to touch it, but when Sakura gave him a reassuring smile and started eating, he decided it was safe…At least until he took a bite.

It felt like Hell had released all of its wrath inside his mouth. His tongue wanted to shrivel up and die from the intense spiciness of the dish. It took all of his will power to chew and swallow the chunk in his mouth. Sakura curled her lips in to keep from laughing at the look of relief on his face.

"You…You!" Sasuke growled, griping his chopsticks until they began to splinter and crack. "You are the evilest girl I've ever encountered!" He yelled with a laugh.

She gave him an innocent smile, her tongue poking out between her lips.

"You must have a cast iron stomach to be able to eat this."

"Sugar and spice Sasuke-kun." She retorted. "Sugar and Spice."

After a long argument about who would pay, which Sasuke won, they left the restaurant, too hot to need the scarf and gloves.

"Let's get ice cream." Sasuke said.

"But it's winter Sasuke." Sakura replied. "It's too cold."

He gave her an evil glare, but couldn't stop the smile.

"Listen here you conniving little wench. It feels like the Seven Gates of Hell just opened up in my stomach. I don't give a rat's ass if it too cold. I'd eat the snow on the ground if I didn't know where it's been or who's been there. Now are you coming or not?"

She looked up at him with wide stunned eyes, a crooked grin on her face and, quivering form.

"Fine…" She squeaked out. "Have it your way."

The burning Uchiha practically dragged the poor kunoichi down the street and into the nearest ice cream shop. It was 10 minutes before closing time. The girl behind the counter was wiping down the light blue top uninterestedly while talking to the boy on the other side, giggling and blushing girlishly. Sakura thought it was cute. Sasuke just wanted his cold treat as soon as possible. He pulled her up to the counter, clearing his throat to catch the employee's attention.

"Wha-Oh!" She immediately straightened up, slipping into hard worker mode. "I apologize. How can I help you?"

Sasuke glanced at the flavors, immediately choosing, then looked at Sakura.

"You first."

She smiled her thanks and told the girl she wanted Strawberry. Sasuke got Black Cherry. After Sakura talked Sasuke into letting her pay, the girl said that she could keep the shop open for them to keep warm until they finished. Somewhere along the line, Sakura and the ice cream girl started making friendly conversation while Sasuke and the girl's boyfriend watched from the side.

"So where does your boyfriend plan on taking you after this?" The girl, Suki was her name, questioned with a playful wink. "Maybe go back home and cuddle up for the night."

Sakura blushed furiously casting a glance at her ever watching teammate.

"Oh…He's not my boyfriend." She replied with a shy smile. "He's my teammate…and a really good friend."

"Hmmm…" Suki raised a questioning brow, almost looking disgusted. "Like a friend with 'benefits'?"

The kunoichi's eyes widened.

"Heck no! I'd never do that to someone. What's the point of…_that_…if there's no emotion?…No passion?"

Suki smiled and switched topics, much to Sakura's relief. Sasuke switched his gaze to the floor, taking a bite out of the cone, guilt and confusion suddenly taking over.

What was he doing there? Was the whole thing even real? Did his jealous pride, inflated by the thought of losing something even as trivial as a girl to his two of his friendly rivals, push him to do it? Was he just trying to get into the medic's pants? Be a friend with 'benefits'?

Or did he actually like the young woman who fawned over him as a pre-teen, confessed her love for him, and possibly continued pining for him even after his betrayal?

"Hey man…" The boy, Taro, said as he pulled him over to a table. "Don't think too much about it."

Sasuke looked at the boy crossly, tugged his arm away, and then glanced back at the girls. They weren't even paying attention.

"What are you? A psychic?" The jounin snapped.

"I'm a student counselor at the regular school." Taro said calmly. "And I've been down your road before...competing over everything with your friends. That's how Suki and I got together. Good God, everything I tried worked with that girl, then…I actually started to like her."

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever." And bit the cone again.

"That's what I said to my old counselor and you know what he told me?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Come on pal. Humor me."

"Fine." The Uchiha growled out. "Um…Tell her the truth?"

Taro smiled.

"Let it flow."

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"Let what flow?"

"Look. You like her and you two are good friends right? So are me and Suki, and look at us now. I let things go on, told her about the whole thing, and now we've been together for nearly two years."

No reply.

"I know not everyone has a happy ending Uchiha boy," He knew pretty well who he was talking to. "But…you gotta try to make your time together as fun as possible…" The boy trailed off, looking at Suki's laughing face longingly with just a hint of sadness.

Sasuke looked up at Taro's face and followed his gaze towards the girl talking with his teammate cheerfully. There was something wrong with her, he could tell. He wasn't a doctor, but there definitely was something unsettling about her. She was surprisingly thin and pale and looked quite tired, though her smiling face hid it well.

"She's sick…" He stated plainly.

Taro nodded.

"It's hard seeing her suffer on a daily basis. One day, when she was in the hospital, I asked her if she wanted to die…to stop the pain forever."

The life sustaining organ in the jounin's chest tightened.

"She looked up at me, held my hand, and said 'No Taro…I'll take this pain, welcome it with open arms if it means I can be with you…Because, If I go now, before I'm all used up…It won't make anyone happy…"

_But revenge_..._That won't make anyone happy…_

Sakura's voice echoed in his head and his aching heart pounded furiously.

"No one."

_No one…_

"Neither you."

_Neither you…_

"Nor I."

_Nor I…_

"When I asked why she thought no one would be happy that she wasn't suffering anymore, she said 'I don't want you to be alone longer than you have to…'"

_Are you going to choose to be alone again?_

"It's painful…I know…Every time I wake up in this place without you…I know you feel it too."

_On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that now!_

"You have other friends, family, people that will be there for you when I can't anymore…But you've told me how you felt…I know how you'd feel…"

_I have a family and I have friends, but…If you're gone…_

"I know you'd still feel alone." A single tear hit the table top.

_It would be the same as being alone…_

Sasuke remembered the desperation in her voice and the drip of her tears striking the cold stone ground.

"She said she loved me that much…"

_I…I love you with all my heart!_

"She loves me so that she would stay with me and endure the pain with no regrets…We'll make our last days as fun as we could…We'll be happy together...for as long as we can…She would do that for me…"

_If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun! We'll be happy! I'd do anything for you! So please stay here!_

This was killing him…

"I want to help her…do something to keep her from hurting so much….Anything…So that she could stay…"

_I help you with your revenge! I do something! So please stay here…with me!_

"And when she goes…I know I can't go with her, but..."

_And if you can't stay…take me with you…_

"I'll wait…until I can see her again…"

Taro shook his head, scratching it nervously, tears still evident in the corners of his eyes.

"Ah I'm sorry man." He said sheepishly, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that. Suki says I'm too emotional for my own good."

Sasuke shook his head slowly, his head hung low.

"It's okay. I was a jerk. I should be apologizing."

The boy patted the other's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. I'm not saying that she's gonna die before you she hears what you want to say.

_Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you tell me any-_

_Why do I have to tell you anything? Its none of your business! Stop concerning yourself with what I do!_

A shaky hand ran through its owner's midnight hair as he let out a heavy sigh.

"That's…kind of what I'm afraid of…What if-"

"Hey Sasuke, Suki is locking up now. I'm sure you don't want to get locked in over night." Sakura called, holding the door open.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Be right there."

"Remember." Taro said as they both stood as headed towards the door. "Let it flow, but don't take too long. You never know what'll happen if you turn away even for a second."

He took Suki under his arm, smiling brightly.

"Let's get you home, missy. Your dad almost had my head last week for getting you home late."

"Okay." She replied with a blush and a smile. "Bye guys! Hope to see you again!"

Sakura and Sasuke waved good bye and started down the other direction. Sasuke's arms was wrapped tightly, almost possessively around her shoulders, his hand shaking slightly.

"You cold?" Sakura asked. "Want the other glove?"

He merely shook his head and led her on…to where he wasn't sure, but as long as he was with her,…he was…happy.

* * *

**Inutenshi: I know I know...I ended this chap kinda sad, butI needed to get in some Sasuke angstiness. I mean, you gotta admit that possiblythe only ways he'd ask Sakura out is if his pride went 'fwoosh!' (big ballooned signed 'Sasuke's Pride' fills up), he wanted some action, or if he actually likes her back**

**Sassy: Hey! How dare you make me look like a pervert!**

**Saku: (comes out of the closet wearing a sexy bunny outfit, blushing) Can...Can I take this off now? >. **

**Sassy: O.O**

**Inutenshi: O.o...**

**Sassy: G-get back in there!**

**Saku: O.O EEP! (runs back into the closet)**

**Inutenshi: Pervert...**

**Sassy: S-shut up! (goes into the closet)**

**Inutenshi:...Oook...Chap 4 coming up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inutenshi: Hey peoples! Sorry I took so long.**

**Saku: We've been celebrating!**

**Sassy: Too...much...happiness...**

**Saku: Maybe it was a bad idea to take you off the anit-depressants.**

**Inutenshi: Lol. Yes. I've been holiday crazy all throught break PLUS to make it even better, my big bro just got home from a year of fighting in Iraq! Whoo! (thinking: He's already pissing me off!)**

**Sassy: Big brothers suck...**

**Saku: That's it! Where'd that bottle go? (finds the anti-depressants and shovels them down Sassy's throat)**

**Sassy: (is all sun shine and happiness once again)**

**Inutenshi: Um...I dunno about the sunshine, but I'm feeling pretty happy about now. Thanks for waiting on my slowness. I HEART you all!**

* * *

It was quiet…Not a comfortable kind of quiet, but the suspenseful, deep in thought kind that made you jump from even the slightest touch or sudden sound. It hung around Sakura and Sasuke as they walked again through the cold, somehow ending up at their old training grounds. The kunoichi could feel the irritation radiating off the Uchiha prodigy. It unsettled her so much that she was almost afraid to breathe. When ever she tried to get out a word, she would look up at his aggravated expression, close her mouth, and look forward as his grip around her shoulders all but forced her to move.

Sasuke was in a completely different world in his head. Although Taro did prove a very important point, the boy's words still bothered him. Even if he did love Sakura and worked up the courage to tell her the truth about this whole fiasco, would she forgive him like Suki did for Taro? He and Sakura may have been classmates, teammates, and even good friends, but this kunoichi could hold onto a grudge like he could cling to his ambitions. As soon as she'd heard that Naruto had saved him and brought him home, she marched into the Hokage's office, where he'd just so happened to be, and beat him senseless, shouting and punching much like she would do to Naruto.

When she was done she had clung to his beaten and dazed form and sobbed against his chest, whispering pleas for him to never abandon them again.

He had the strongest urge to smile at the memory, but kept a straight face. Sakura's open displays affection for him had decreased immensely. She stopped adding _kun_ on the end of his name and didn't blush and squeal girlishly at any of his kind gestures. Now she only smiled, thanked him, and if the event was life threatening, she'd return the favor.

To be honest, he sort of missed the childish pink kunoichi who would cling to him and offer him food, a date, help, her company…her love…

The first thing her thought when he saw her face for the first time in years, was the last expression he saw on it. His mind's eye could still make out the trails of tears leading from her wide, glossy, pleading orbs.

And every other night for the next few months after his return, he'd had morbid, haunting nightmares of taking that soft pink hair between his hard fingers and yanking her head back so that he could carve out those beautiful eyes. She'd scream, he'd laugh. She'd bleed, he'd lick it up.

It scared him to think that, even in his dreams, he'd do such a thing to someone so dear. It angered and annoyed him to no end.

"Sasuke!" She called out to him, bringing him from his intense thoughts.

"What?" He asked, stopping and looking at the kunoichi by his side. She was shifting around uncomfortably.

"You're…" She whimpered, pushing at the hand clutching her shoulder. "You're hurting me."

Fear made him shudder and he let go and moved away from her immediately. It showed him that he was very capable of doing horrible things to her, even unintentionally.

"I-I'm sorry." He panicked. "I didn't…I mean I…" Her finger pressed against his lips.

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm more worried about you."

His eyebrow quirked. _Him_? There's wasn't anything wrong with him. He was just freaking out over thought of hurting or possibly killing the girl he cared for accidentally or on purpose.

"You've been acting really awkward. First you come to visit me, with flowers no less, then you ask me on a date, something you've denied me throughout our time as a genin team. You try to seduce me in my kitchen, you share your gloves and scarf with me, hold me while we walk, laugh with me through dinner, actually eat something sweet, you go back into dark, mysterious, brooding ninja mode, then freak out and start apologizing for holding me too tight. I thought I was the ninja with the most mood swings in Konohagure, but you really take the cake mister!"

Sasuke didn't know how to reply to that. He just stood looking down at the girl just a head shorter than him, his mouth slightly open in awe.

"Did Taro say something to upset you?" She asked.

"_Should I tell her_?" He thought desperately. "_Should I get this over with and go on with life whether she accepts my reasons or not_?"

A deep breath and a shaky side later, Sasuke repeated the advice given to him.

"Let it flow, but don't take too long. You never know what'll happen if you turn away even for a second."

Sakura looked at him like he'd just recited one of Naruto's gibberish poems.

"Excuse me? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" She asked, her irritation was rising to the highest she'd had with the Uchiha boy, but it froze over when he looked up at her with serious almost regretful black eyes.

"Sakura, I thought that I was only asking you out as a competition with Naruto and Lee. Then I thought I was doing this to see how difficult it would be to get you to give in to me." His knuckles were turning white and his mouth was drying up. He swallowed hard.

"But that's not the reason why. Our meeting Taro and Suki made me open my eyes what could happen if I kept using you like a tool to get at my rivals."

Sakura's mouth fell open slightly, her chest tightened painfully as she fought the urge to let tears show when realization hit her like thousands of hooked shuriken being ripped from her body.

"You…you were using me?"

Sasuke flinched, but moved to take hold of her. She stepped back from him.

"I said it's not like that Sakura." He whispered, almost desperately.

"You were using me!" She cried, clutching the front of her jacket. "I thought that I actually meant something to you Sasuke!"

"You do!" He shouted.

He was starting to panic. Sakura and tears were a very bad mix for him.

"Apparently not as much as you goddamned pride!" She countered, falling to her knees in the snow and glaring at the pure substance. "I thought things were going to be different! I didn't think I was going to have to perform for everyone just to get some peace anymore! I didn't want to think about you anymore! I just wanted you to leave me alone so it wouldn't hurt!"

Agonizing emerald eyes tilted up and fixed onto the onyx orbs of the target of her sorrow.

"I didn't want it to happen again! I wanted to forget what I felt for you!" She cried out angrily as she fisted the snow under her bare palm. "I didn't want to care about you anymore!"

She took a deep breath and hurled the snow at him.

"SASUKE NO BAKA!"

The snowball hit his chest forcefully and he almost stumbled back.

"_I'd hoped that it wouldn't turn out like this. That she would listen._" He thought, kneeling in front of the sobbing kunoichi. "_I hoped that she wouldn't have hurt this bad_."

Sasuke's strong hands grabbed Sakura by the arms and she fought to get loose, but couldn't. She fell back into the snow, taking him with her. Her mistake left her caged underneath his black cloaked form and intimidating gaze.

"That's what I missed about you Sakura. You're strong and stubborn, but a little too much for your own damn good." He smiled slightly. "When I left, I tried to forget about this place, my fellow ninja...I tried to forget you, but you stuck to me like a leech even though we were hundreds of miles apart…draining me of my will to let go of what I'd left behind."

She turned her face from him, but he held both arms above her head with one hand and used the other to make her look at him.

"If you weren't so bullheaded, you would've paid attention and let me finish." He chuckled. "I may have asked you out to get at Fuzzy Brow and the moron, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have some kind feelings for you. There wouldn't have be any point for me to. Did that thought ever cross your mind?"

He brought his face closer to hers, pressing their foreheads together.

"Or has your skull gotten thicker than your still somewhat wide…yet cute forehead?"

Sakura pouted with a pretty blush and forced her chin out of his hand, glaring off to the side again.

"_He's got a point. You shouldn't be so stubborn! Try listening!_" Her Inner-self chided.

Her glistening green eyes harden and she turned her head as far as she could to keep him out of her sight. The freezing snow bit at her cheek, but it was nothing compared to her pounding head and aching chest.

"No more…" She whimpered. "I don't want this anymore."

Sasuke started down at her, watching the liquid pain pour out of her.

"I don't want to hurt anymore Sasuke…"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Sakura." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his uncovered hand.

"Why can't you just let me be?" Her head snapped back to face him. "Why can't you just go away? Just get out of my head, stop torturing me, and let me get on with my life! I've already dedicated everything to being a ninja. I gave up being a normal person so I'd have the strength to forget everything that you've done! I've pretty mush isolated myself from everyone so I can train, I take any and every mission I can, I don't eat or sleep for days straight just so I can practice and get stronger and stronger!"

She tilted her head back into the snow and sobbed.

"But it's never enough! I'm always miles behind you and Naruto. After all I've done, just when I think I'm right beside you two, I find out that I'm still staring at your backs and everything that slowly killed who I used to be comes back and I turn into the 12 year old crybaby who has to be protected all the time again!"

Gently, Sasuke released her arms and cupped her face with both hands and pulled her up into a sit. She buried herself into his chest, shaking but not from the cold.

"When you and Naruto fought, I was prepared to throw myself into the crossfire and die so neither of you would kill yourselves! I cried for you when you were hurting! I stayed by your side when you were in the hospital! I offered to help you with anything you needed! I begged you to take me with you if you chose not to stay!"

She was baring her soul for him again and it was killing him. The jounin hugged her tightly, preparing himself for the words that were about to destroy him completely.

"I was ready to throw away my life for your dreams…your ambitions!" She pulled away and looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. "I gave you my heart and you crushed it without a second thought! And now you expect me to believe that after all the heart brake and rejection, you actually feel something for me! I'm not a stupid little fangirl anymore Uchiha Sasuke and you can't treat me that way!"

Now Sasuke was the one shaking with emotion and with a violent shove, he threw her back into the snow, covered her body with his, and crushed his lips to hers. Sakura was frozen, her still crying eyes clenched shut, too afraid to open them to a painful illusion.

But it was real and no form of reasoning could prove it otherwise as the gloved hand underneath her head quivered while it held them locked together. So overwhelmed with a new heart bursting sensation, Sakura locked her arms around Sasuke's neck and cried softly into the kiss as he pulled them both back up from the ground.

Sasuke had never felt such a strong urge to die a thousand painful deaths, but even that would only amount to a tiny portion of his little kunoichi's pain. He pulled back from her with a heavy puff of heated air in the cool temperature, crushing her close to him with his head on top on hers.

"Do you want to know why you can't forget Sakura?" He asked, gently stroking her flushed cheek. "I can tell you…If you'll listen."

Her heart felt like it was hammering in her throat, preventing her from speaking. She nodded shakily and gasped softly when his uncovered hand touched the side of her neck and slid down just above her heart.

"This is why Sakura…This…won't let you forget, because…well…you know damn well why."

There was am agonizing pause. Both were breathing heavily, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Sakura held onto him, desperately fisting her hands in the arms of his trench coat.

"Tell me why Sasuke…" She whispered against his chest. "If you're so sure you know why…then let me hear you say it."

Sasuke pulled her off him gently, but she clung to him, too scared to look him in the eye again.

"Sakura." He pleaded. "Please look at me."

She looked at him with slightly puffy glowing orbs that made him want to kiss her until all the pain in them was gone.

"It won't let you forget, because you know that you're still in love with me."

She let out a shuddering breath and tried not to sob again.

"How do you know?" She asked, searching her dark eyes. "How can you be so sure about that?"

Sasuke smiled, brushing his bare fingertips across her slightly parted lips.

"The amount of words in a kiss are limitless Sakura…Now I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Yes Sasuke?"

He took her lips again, this time something hot and slimy slithered into her mouth. It scared her to death. Her heart skipped a few beats before realized that it was only his tongue rubbing against hers. The old, love struck teen Sakura once was revived itself with a mighty squeal and shouts of accomplishment from the deepest reaches of her mind. Nearly her whole face turned to color of her coat and her giggled almost girlishly into her love's mouth.

Sasuke pulled away with a laugh.

"It's really hard to get a word in when you keep laughing."

"Sorry I keep interrupting." Sakura apologized cutely. "I've never known you to be the talkative type."

"Then take a deep breath my little kunoichi, because I'm far from finished with you." Sasuke state with a playful smirk and captured her lips once more.

* * *

**Inutenshi: Awww! Fluffiness everywhere!**

**Sassy: Yay! Fluff! (jumps into a moutain of big fluffy pillows, dragsSaku with him)**

**Saku: CANONBALL!**

**Inutenshi: (is showered with pillows) O.o...Sometimes I worry about you two...**

**Sassy: (runs out laughing with Saku's bra in his hand)**

**Saku: Hey! (chase)**

**Inutenshi: I'm not going to ask how that happened...(watching) DEAD UCHIHA RUNNIN'!**

**Sassy: (is tackled, scratched, beaten, thrown, groped, punched, kicked, and stabbed) T.T Owy...**

**Saku: That'll learn ya! (leans down and kisses him) Don't do it again. (skips away happily, followed by a whimpering Sasuke)**

**Inutenshi: Well...Ahem. I need help deciding what to do next. Should they: A) Go to Ino's party?...B) Go home right away and snuggle up for the night?...or C) Do it like it done on the Animal Chanel right there in the snow? XD Sorry I've been listening to the Bloodhound** **Gang a lot lately. So give me yur thoughts. A or B?**

**Sassy: (pops back in) PICK C! (gets bopped by Saku and isdragged away)**


End file.
